Force the Wind
by RhspodyPurple
Summary: Hollywood has been drafted on the war effort. The 2 big film companies must put their differences aside to make an epic film everyone in the world is waiting for. We have our leading men cast, we have our director, an amazing script based on a runaway best selling book. Now all that is needed is the leading lady. Let's just hope her co stars don't scare her away. Enjoy the drama!


_AN:_ _So I am a huge fan of the book and movie of Gone With the Wind. I have thought about what would happen if our fave characters from Star Wars made a movie from back then. If you ever looked into the making of Gone With the Wind it was full of drama. This story will be full of fun and drama. Let's make a movie people! Some characters will be ooc so be warned. Plus lots of namesare thrown in. Haven't worked the plot out yet. I was recovering from the cold when I wrote this so be nice. Please let me know of any mistakes made, like spelling and grammar. I'm using a phone to wrote this. My computer died at thanksgiving and I'm getting a new one soon._

* * *

1937 January

The world was in the midst of the Second World War. Many people were down and Hollywood had taken it upon themselves to brighten the moral of the citizens of the union. That had been the order given to all the production companies by the war department. The two big titans were sinking millions of dollars into making movies. The country was on an upward swing from the great depression and they now had money to burn, so they were churning out movies left and right. The leading men who had not gone into the war stayed home and played warrior on the silver screen. The leading ladies of the pictures were posted in fox holes around the world.

Yet no matter how many films were made the public wanted more. They clamored for more. Many scripts were written, submitted to the Big Two, many more were rejected. As it was there was one script that made both heads of the of the Big Two salivate. It was a script written by a no body writer from a runaway best selling book, but it was good. Really good. It was a story about struggle, war, love and perseverance. The characters were passionate, but most importantly they felt real.

The bidding war ensured for the rights. It got so bad that the war department had to step in. They wanted this story made into a movie and by god it would be. They used the considerable power to force the two rival companies to work together. First Order Films and Resistance Films, two heavy weights in the film industry were now strong armed to work together.

The heads of the companies sat across from one another glaring daggers at each other. This meeting was a formality, the initial meeting of the heads would be the only time they would have to meet until it was all over. The rest would be handled by underlings.

"Mr. Yoda it is a pleasure to meet you in person at long last." The head of the company of First Order Films said from his side of the great table.

"Mr. Snoke. I cannot say that the pleasure is mutual." He smiled at the other man.

The meeting moved along smoothly from there. The two hardly communicated directly to each other, but through their assistants. They settled on what each company would be responsible. They would put the same amount of money in the movie, each having a star from their bill cast as the two male leads. First Order would build the set and Resistance would make the costumes. Resistance would use their star director while the producer would come from First Order. All of the smaller issues would be ironed out when they arose.

"All seems to be in order." Chairman Snoke said with a nod. "Except for one thing. Who will be our leading lady. All of mine under contract are currently working on films. I would suggest that we wait, but the damned War Department wants this movie done now. Do you have anyone available?"

Chairman Yoda looked at a thick book in front of him. It held everything his company was working on. He shook his head.

"Everyone I have is elsewise engaged as well." He said with a sigh.

"Well then it looks like we have a new star to find." Snoke said with a wicked smile forming on his lips.

Everyone had read the book, the world had devoured it. The two male stars were cast. Poe Damerom and Kylo Ren were to play opposite each other. All that was left was to find the woman to be the female star who was the linchpin for their triangle. The press was deep in speculation on who it was going to be. Someone had leaked that the new actress would be a unknown woman. Many aspiring actresses had come flocking to the opened auditions.

* * *

"How many more are we going to have to see today." Kylo demanded. "No one has been any good."

"As much as I hate to admit this I agree with Ren." Poe grunted.

Mark Hux, the producer, sighed and threw his pen on the table. He looked at the director. Finn Harrison was new, but he had made more hit movies in the last two years then any other director in the industry.

"We are scraping the bottom of the barrel." Hux sighed heavily.

"What do you suggest?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea." Hux said.

"Can we take a break? The sandwich girl is going to be coming around." Finn said as he looked at his watch. It was noon, they had been working since six in the morning.

"Do you always think about food?" Hex demanded.

"I stress eat." Finn said with a shrug.

He walked out of the room they were using to hold the auditions. They had seen over three hundred hopefuls in the last month. The only good thing to come out of this was that they had found many of the supporting cast this way. The women they had found had been strong, but they needed more then strong. Finn was leaning in the hall waiting for the girl to bring the sandwiches while reading his script. He didn't have to wait long.

The girl rounded the corner with a basket of fresh made sandwiches on her arm. She smiled at Finn when she saw him. Finn was used to the most beautiful women in the world being around him, he was in Hollywood after all. But this girl was not just beautiful, she was mesmerizing. She down played her looks. She dressed in ill fitting clothes, dull colors. Her hair was pulled back in a strange style of three messy buns.

"Ham, Swiss cheese and no mayo. How is today shaping up? More sobbing twits lining up for you?" She asked.

"Yep. We've had ten in already and it is only noon. God what I wouldn't give for real talent. We've found five good actresses, but none to be the leading lady." Finn handed over the cash for his sandwich.

"That's the script?" The girl asked. Finn nodded. "Let me see the scene. I'm no actress. My passion is cooking. But I want a sneak peek at the greatest movie ever made."

Finn smiled at her and handed over the scene they were using for auditions. Her pluck was something he admired. He watched as she read the scene as he ate his lunch. She was making strange facial movements as she read. She was very expressive. As he watched her a crazy idea came into his head.

"Sandwich girl, would you like to audition?" Finn blurted out.

She dropped the script down from eye level, peered over the script and looked at him. Her mouth was opened forming an O. Finn smiled warmly at her.

"You must be joking." She stammered.

"Why not. We need someone new and fresh in there. Our actors are getting cranky." Finn said with his winning smile he used to get his actors to push for the perfect take.

"You want me to go in and audition? You aren't joking? I'm just a sandwich girl, not an actress." She said as she thrust the script back at him. She was turning to flee but he touched her arm and she paused.

"Look we have seen everyone. Producer Hux has already said we are scraping the bottom of the barrel. I'm opening a new one. Come into the room, read the script and see what happens." Finn tried to smile at her and she blinked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Finn was taken aback at her tears. He opened his mouth to speak but she gave him a watery smile.

"She's supposed to be crying in the scene right?" She asked.

Finn let out a shaking breath and relief flooded his body. None of the others they had seen had been so convincing with their tears.

"Yeah she is supposed to be crying." Finn said. "Come on."

She picked up her basket of sandwiches and followed him to the room of the auditions. They got to the door of the room and Finn paused to look at the girl. After seeing her everyday for a month he still had not learned her name. He felt like an ass asking her now, but it was all he could do.

"What's your name?" He asked in a rush.

"Rey. Rey Fisher." She supplied. "What's your name Ham and Swiss?" She asked.

"Finn Harrison, director." He opened the room and they walked into the room.

Three heads turned to look at them. Poe was standing off on his own and Kylo and Hux were talking softly together at the table. Hux glared at Finn for coming in with the girl who he got his sandwiches from.

"What is this about. Is she offering us all sandwiches?" Hux sneered.

"She is auditioning." Finn smiled as he said it. "Before you start complaining I want to remind you that we have no one left. Let's see what she can do."

"Has she been in any pictures? Can she act?" Hux demanded.

"She can act." Finn hedged. He didn't want to say he had only seen a small display of her acting ability in the hall. He wanted to see how this girl held up with such powerful male actors. Every other actress they had seen had been over shadowed, they needed a girl who wasn't over powered by them.

"What the hell. Let's see what this one can do. Can't be any worse then the ones we've already seen." Hux said in a huff.

"Go get them Sand Girl." Finn whispered.

"Sand Girl?" She whispered back as she took his copy of the script.

"Easier to say then Sandwich Girl." Finn shrugged.

"Why can't I be Rye? This means you get to be Ham." She marched to the cleared area in the room. Her spine was ramrod straight. She looked down at the script one more time.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Kylo asked.

"Come on Ren. Are you scared of this waif?" Poe asked with a smirk.

"If you can do it I'll do it better." Kylo shot back.

"So this is how the best actors in the world act behind closed doors. How thrilling." Rey commented under her breath and the two men looked at her with shock.

"Let's get this over with." Hux almost shouted.

Rey turned her back on the room, Poe and Kylo started their lines, each professing their love for her. She turned around before they finished their lines. Tears were already streaming down her face. Hux sucked in his breath. He looked over at Finn. The other man nodded and they turned back to the three people before them.

"Enough." Her voice cut through the room like a whip. "This is ripping me apart. I have watched you two, the two men I once admired most in the world fight on opposite sides in a war that has decimated the very way we once lived." Her voice broke again. "I have suffered just as much as you. And now you are back here and you demand an answer to the very question that drove us all apart. To opposite ends of the battle field. When we were young we were the world to each other. Now I do not even know you, either of you!" She shouted.

"Isobel listen to me." Poe demanded. He took a step closer to her and she shrank back from his outstretched hand.

"Stay away from me George." She said with heat.

"Isobel you are not thinking straight. This has to stop." Kylo pleaded.

Her body had shrunk in on itself and they saw her shudder, her face hidden from view. When she looked up her eyes burned. The four men watched slightly stunned when they saw the weak woman gather her strength and stood up to the two actors strong characters. Her eyes glowed with fire, just like Isobel would have looked in the scene.

"You are right. This has to stop. I want you to leave. I don't need either of you. I survived a war, starvation, and trauma you cannot even believe. I have had everything taken from me and I have picked myself up, alone. Without the help of either of you. Now all you have caused me is more heartbreak." She choked again and tears poured down her face, yet she kept her strength and radiant energy.

Finn and Hux were awed by the sandwich girls performance so far. The rest of the scene was performed with passion never seen during the auditions. Poe and Kylo had never given the scene this much before and the girl, she was magnificent. The short scene showed everything the characters felt. They saw the wariness, devastation, passion, determination and love the characters called for easily. Rey vibrated with the unspoken aspect of the scene. She hardly looked at the script, and Finn knew she had only glanced at it twice, she didn't miss a word. Her energy was contagious. Her performance pushed the actors better then they had ever performed in the auditions before. After a few notes between the director and producer they called the scene to a close.

"Holy shit." Kylo breathed when the scene was finished. "That was the best reading we have ever had."

"Are you sure that you haven't acted before?" Poe asked her with a radiant smile on his expressive face.

Rey smiled. Then she looked down and blushed. She was not a novice in the movie industry. Her grandfather was once a big star, in the silent movie era and on stage. He had become something of a recluse in recent years, but he had taught her everything she knew. He had wanted her to act, but what she had told Finn was true, she loved cooking, making art from food. Her dream wasn't to be the biggest star in the world, just make people happy by filling their bellies.

"Well, never professionally. No traditional schooling for it either." Rey took a breath and decided she had to tell them who her grandfather was. "My grandfather was, is, Ben Kenobi. He raised me."

Silence hung over the room. Ben Kenobi was part on an elite troop of actors known as the Jedi Guild. They had once been the masters of stage and silent films. If this girl was who she said she was her family had been royalty in the Old Hollywood as well as the stages around the world.

"My dear," Hux said in awe, "if that is true you have been in the wrong business."

"Rey, Hux and I agree you have something. But we need to speak to the heads of our companies and there will be a screen test as well to see if all this translates to film. We are very much intrigued by you. Would you be willing to continue the audition process for this roll?" Finn asked.

"Listen fellas I just did this as a whim. I didn't think you'd like me." Rey said in a rush.

"Doll, what these suits are saying is that you just did the best any of us have seen. I think without you this whole production would be a stinking pile of horse shit. Say yes." Kylo drawled.

"Christ Ren." Poe looked at the young girl who looked at his costar in slight horror. He walked over to her and looked her right in the eyes. His act in this was to be the smooth talker. He always had been. He and Finn had developed a system for difficult actors. Finn worked them hard and was kind, but Poe was always there to keep them from bolting. The two from First Order were thick idiots who just demanded and didn't give anything expecting results. It was not an effective tactic on a young girl like Rey.

"Rey, I for one have just had one of the most exciting experiences in my acting career. When we were doing this short scene you pushed me. I saw you pouring your heart into this scene and it made me do the same. I have never had anyone opposite me drive me that way. There is something about you that is magic. When we make movies we try to make magic for the people, and with you we could really do that this time. We can bring Luke Skywalker's masterpiece to life, all because of you. I'm not saying you don't have a lot to think over but please consider it. We need you." Poe had taken her hands sometime during his speech and she was looking at him with her wide innocent eyes boring into his. He hoped he hadn't scared her.

"Mr. Dameron is correct. But we know better then to push you." Finn said. He reached into his papers and pulled out a card and walked around the table. "Here is my card. Think things over and call us in a day or two. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You could be a part of history. So no pressure."

Rey had let go of Poe's hands and took the card. She chuckled at Finn's last statement.

"Alright. I'll think it over. But I would like to see the whole script. I don't know the story." She blushed.

"Do you live under a rock!" Demanded Kylo. "The script is based on the best selling book. Luke Skywalker was a no body, then bam, he comes out with this epic book. Han Solo," Kylo sneered but continues, " wrote the screenplay with Skywalker and then the nation is salivating for the film. How on gods green earth have you not read the book. Hell even I read the damned thing, and it is over a thousand pages long."

"Eloquent as always Ren." Poe muttered.

"Shove it Dameron." Kylo muttered back.

"I mostly just cook and give out my food to the people in shanty towns. As well as take care of my grandfather. I, um, don't get out much you could say." Rey shrugged. Her cheeks were tinged a lovely pink.

"Well take these." Poe said as he reached for his briefcase on the table. He handed her a worn copy of the novel and a script. "You can borrow mine. Ignore the notes."

"Thank you Mr. Dameron." Rey stammered.

"Not to be rude." Hux called out, he had been forgotten. "But Mr. Harrison and I both have a lot of work to do before we can even realistically consider you my dear." He tried to smile warmly at her, but it just looked strange on his face. Rey appreciated the try. She smiled back at him and he nodded his head.

"Then I should be going." Rey walked over to her basket and placed the book and script inside it. "Thank you for the audition, and the offer. I will call your office with my answer." She said to Finn and walked out the door.

"We need her." Hux said as soon a the door closed. "Finn I think it is time we called the bosses. And for once we must work together."

"I think you are right. Lets dismiss the other hopefuls and call FO and Resistance. Poe and Kylo you can go home or where ever it is you are when not on the lot." Finn said as he started to place his papers in his case.

The two stars walked out of the room together. For many years they had been rivals, for everything. Parts, awards and most importantly women. Outside in the hall they saw the girl selling her sandwiches as if nothing had happened. Ren watched her for a moment before looking to Poe with a wicked smile on his face.

"I will bet you a case of scotch that I can bag her by the time the movie premiers. Or at least get her to go for me not you. What do you think?" He asked.

"Fuck Ren. Do you think with anything other then your dick?" Poe asked.

"I'm just saying what you are thinking. You like her too. She may be small but she's something. She is, what did you call her, magic?" He raised his brow in question. "So innocent. Don't you want to know what she is like in the sack?"

Poe had to look away because he was thinking about that. From the moment she had walked in the door he had been star struck. That was saying something because he had tumbled with some of the most stunning women in the world, as well as a few men. To have this waif of a girl throw him for a loop while in ill fitting clothes and no make up on was saying something.

"Damn it Ren. You are suggesting we try to seduce a completely innocent girl." Poe ran a hand in his hair.

"It wouldn't be the first time, for either of us." Ren shrugged.

"I don't want to mess things up for the production. If we do this we need to set rules." Poe finally said.

"Such as?" Kylo asked, pleased he had gotten the other man to agree to the plot.

"Neither of us can take her if she isn't willing. Neither of us will seal the deal before production is finished. We need our heads focused on the characters we will be playing, not on some waif. We can't afford to mess up. Not with the War Department this involved. If we fail they will draft us, that clause in our contracts is clear. If we are no longer money makers we will have to go fight. I left the military so I didn't have to do that again." Poe huffed. "Also if she is going to be our leading lady we can't let our bet get in the way. After production is finished and it is in post we can set things in motion. Let us take filming as a way to get to know her. Then have this conversation again. Deal?"

"Deal. But if she isn't cast we can proceed?" Ren asked.

"She will be cast." Poe said confidently.

"Fine. We get to know her, but I'm going to try and charm her. I know you will be too. Hell you already started. That scene you pulled was masterful. If I didn't hate you I'd say you really are an amazing actor. Plus giving her your book and script, genus! Now she will be thinking of you when she reads them. I should have done that." Kylo smirked. They had started to follow her as they talked. There was only one direction they could go, to the elevator.

"I was just trying to be kind to her." Poe defended himself in a whisper. They were almost to the elevator where Rey was standing.

"Right." Kylo said giving Poe a look that clearly said he didn't believe the other guy. "Rey. Pleasure seeing you again."

"It is as if there is only one elevator on this floor and we all need to go down." Rey smirked at them.

Kylo gave Poe a wink and looked around the hall as if he had never been there before. He turned back to her with wide eyes.

"One elevator. That explains it. Well luck for us we ran into you. I wanted to apologize for being such an ass earlier. It has been hell with all the other twits auditioning and I was amazed that you were just so good. Far better than those classically trained bimbo's that have been traipsing around here. I forgot how to act properly to a true peer of the art. Please forgive me." Kylo said looking like a lost puppy.

To Poe's amazement the waif giggled at Kylo and the worlds biggest asshole gave a real laugh. Poe tried to think of something suave to say but the other two were talking in a very companionable manner. None of the things Poe thought of would work to turn the girls attention from his lanky costar to himself. His chance came when the door to the elevator pinged and Rey reached down for her basket.

"Here let me." Poe took the basket form the ground at her feet. She smiled at him walked into the box.

"Thanks. It might not feel like much but that thing can be heavy." She rubbed the arm she used to carry the big basket with.

"I can bet. With this full of your sandwiches it must weigh a ton. What kind of sandwiches do you make?" Poe asked. He wanted to get her to talk to him and with a topic she loved.

"Pretty much anything you want. I bake my own bread, I have a great deal with a deli who supplies me cheeses and meats at a good price." Rey smiled with joy as she talked about their food until they made it to the bottom. Poe told her what his favorite dish was and Rey said that was one she had first mastered.

The elevator pinged and opened on the lobby. The two stars looked at the sandwich girl and the three of them didn't know what to do. They laughed nervously. Poe ran his hand in his hair and Kylo rocked back on his heels. Rey looked from one devastatingly handsome man to the other.

"I guess we say goodbye." She said with a warm smile. "I have a lot of reading to do."

"If you need help with it all I am at your disposal." Poe said as he handed back her basket.

"Thank you." She said. "This is all a little overwhelming. I have a good memory. I can look at someone or have someone say something to me and I never forget it. My grandfather says it is our gift. A Jedi Guild gift. But even with that there is just so much. I don't know what they will want to use for the screen test, if I take the offer and they allow me to have one."

"Don't sweat it doll. The bosses will make the suits want to see you in a screen test." Kylo drawled.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so." Rey said as she adjusted her basket.

"My personal number is in the script. Call me if you have questions." Poe said with a reassuring smile.

"Or we could all go to my home and run lines. If what you say about your memory is true then all you will need to do is look at the page and have the lines memorized." Kylo offered, trying to one up Poe's offer to call. "We could help you with character development and build our dynamic together as a team."

"Maybe tomorrow?" Rey asked. "I have things I have to do today. I must take my grandfather dinner and discuss this offer with him. He is a wise man who will give me advise. I'm still not sure if I should take the offer."

"There is time for you to decide. But call any time if you need." Poe said.

"Thanks, for everything. I might call." She said as she starred to walk away. "I might not." She was gone before either man could say something back.

When she was across the lobby and out the door Kylo looked at Poe. They both had large smiles on their faces when they turned to each other.

"There is our Isobel." Poe said.

"About god damned time." Kylo replied. "Come on Poe. Lets go and get a drink."

"You want to be seen in public with me? The news rags will have a heartattack. We are supposed to hate each other. Our companies have made sure of that. Plus you are an ass. Why would I want to have a drink with you?"

"This is part of the job. The War Department wants us to be friends. This is good publicity for us. Think of the headlines. 'Rivals of the Silver Screen Seen Palling Around Hollywood'. It might take heat off the fact we still have no female lead for the movie." Kylo said with his wicked smile. Poe suspected each time the other man made that face nothing good would come of it.

"Fine. One drink in public together." Poe said and Kylo looked smug. "But only one drink. No funny business."

"You are such a stick in the mud. But then again you are on contract with Resistance. You all act like you have something up your ass." Kylo said as he placed sunglasses on his face.

* * *

Hope you all like the fluff. Let me know what you think. Plus I'm opened to suggestions. Next chapter we meet Obi Wan and learn who wrote this book.


End file.
